


the end

by festeringdesire



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, au no one is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire
Summary: Itaru and Chikage’s break-up.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the end

All good things had to come to an end. Itaru knew this. He and Chikage had good memories together. It was time to let go. This was the final straw. It wasn’t healthy to keep going like this. Itaru stared hard at the floor. 

“Chikage.. Let’s break up.” He slowly looked up to see Chikage frowning back at him. Itaru looked back at the floor. Chikage gazed elsewhere. Around their apartment that they’ve shared for so long.

“Maybe that’s best.” Chikage replied softly.

Itaru’s heart dropped. _Wait what? No. No. You were supposed to ask me if it was a joke. And I would have replied yes. And we would forgive each other and-_

“I’m gonna stay at a friends house until I can figure out when I can find somewhere else permanent. Sorry, Itaru.” He said, his voice still gentle. “I.. I hope you’ll be happier. Sorry I couldn’t have done more for you.”

Itaru didn’t look up at him. His eyes were already filled with tears. Chikage closed the apartment door, and Itaru let it all out. Choked sobs on the floor, he cried.

 _Why did I say that? Why did I even bring it up? We could have forgiven each other. We could have avoided this._ And yet, another part of his brain thought differently. _It was for the best. 4 years together. It was a good run. He—no—we did the best we could have done._

Still crying, Itaru walked into his room. They’d already been having many fights. Chikage had already moved to the guest room. He closed the door and cried even harder. It was hard to breathe. At some point, his legs started feeling numb from being on the floor for so long.

 _Why didn’t he chase after me? Why didn’t he say, “Let’s figure it out.” I ruined it. I ruined us. I ruined everything._ Itaru heaved himself up on his bed and cried himself to sleep, tears and snot falling on his pillow.

—

Chikage drove in complete silence. He was expecting this, somehow. Right when he’d moved to his own room, he expected it. Yet, it still hurt. He didn’t even know where he was driving to. Mikage’s place? That guy is probably sleeping. He thought about Sakyo, but he was pretty sure Izumi had moved in with him and that could be awkward. He suddenly stopped at a neighborhood park.

He sat on a swing and simply swung. There wasn’t much to think about, anyways. He wondered if Itaru was okay. He knew better than to go back. Their relationship is officially over. Yet it feels wrong.

But, maybe it was right. Chikage swung more. _When did we stop loving each other?_ It was definitely before he moved to a different room. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t remember. The last thing he could remember was Itaru teaching him how to play the RPG he always plays.

He abruptly stopped the swing and got back into his car. Chikage stared at his dashboard. It had a polaroid (Itaru forced him to take it) of them on their first anniversary. They both looked.. so in love. Sighing, he decided to just call Mikage.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-_

“ _..._ “

__

__

“Can I stay at your place for awhile?”

“ _Just help me pay rent._ ”

“Deal.”

Mikage hung up the phone. The one thing he liked about Hisoka is that he never asked any questions. He was especially glad for that quality of his now. Silently, he drove to his house while trying not to thing of the time Itaru fell asleep on Chikage’s shoulder while playing games. Or the time when Itaru took Chikage out book shopping. Or when Itaru “helped” Chikage cook.

He tried his best not to cry, but of course he only tried. He couldn’t stop the tears flowing from his eyes and down to his lap while he drove. The only sound were the sniffles and the car tires moving on the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 40 minutes listening to “why didnt you stop me” by mitski on loop.


End file.
